pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - 2 Man Necroway
This two man and six hero support-team utilizes the Soul Reaping concept of powerful energy management to Hard-Mode PvE with ease; in addition to offering superior defensive stablility, damage reduction and resilience to attrition. Very easy to use, requires little to no active hero controlling; allows the 2-man players to completely focus on killing. ''Team Overview / 'The Players' / 'The Splinter SS' / 'The Utility SV' / 'The Bomber JB' / 'The Discord Hybrid' / 'The Restorer' / 'The Healer WoH' The Humans * This can be basically anything, being good is not mandatory. Sit back and enjoy the show. * Suggestions on what to bring: ** or ** and ** ** ** ** or The Splinter SS prof=N/Rt Curses=12+1+1 Soul=8+1 Channeling=10SpiritBloodof PainBarbsof Lost SoulsArmorRageWeapon/build * 'Weaken Armor and/or Ancestor's Rage can be replaced by:' :* - ''For blocking punishment. :* - For healing punishment. :* - For melee punishment. :* - For melee punishment. :* - For enchantment punishment. *'Note': If you aren't using Splinter Weapon then remove the channeling magic attribute points and add them into Soul Reaping. Equipment * Survivor Insignia, highest Vigor Rune you can afford and Attunement Runes * 40/40 Curses set ''The Utility SV prof=N/Rt Blood=12+1+1 Soul=10+1 res=8VictorBondSiphonGazeof Lost SoulsEnchantmentof WardingPact Signet/build Slavers Exile Variant prof=N/R Blood=12+1+1 Soul=10+1 Wild=8Victor@16Bond@16Siphon@16of Sorrowof Lost SoulsEnchantment@16the Blood@16Soil/build * 'Life Siphon can be replaced by:' :* - ''For constant Bleeding. :* - For adrenaline and Cracked Armor. :* - As an alternative to Restorer BiP. Optional Elites * - Best for melee-oriented 2-man parties and additional life-stealing. * - Cheap, spammable armor-ignoring AoE damage. Equipment * Survivor Insignia, Vigor/Vitae runes * 40/40 Blood set ''The Bomber JB prof=N/Mo death=12+1+1 Soul=8+1 prot=10BonesBone MinionsNovaBileof Lost SoulsSpiritAegisHexes/build * 'The optional would be either:' ** - ''For stronger explosions. ** - For energy management. ** - For condition removal. Optional Elites * - For stronger minions, corpseless areas and buff to Death Magic. Equipment * Bloodstained Insignia on the head, hands, or boots, Survivor Insignia on the remaining slots, Vitae runes. * 40/40 Death set ''The Discord Hybrid prof=N/Rt death=12+1+1 Soul=8+1 res=10DiscordShambling HorrorFleshBileof Lost SoulsWas Kaolaiof WardingLight/build * 'Rotting Flesh can be replaced by:' ** - ''For beefier meat-shields. ** - For stronger explosions. ** - For condition-heavy areas. Optional Elites * - For stronger minions, corpseless areas and buff to Death Magic. :*'Note': If adding a 3rd party member with high-offensive capabilities, then consider removing the discord hybrid hero in favor of 3-Man Necroway team. Equipment * Bloodstained Insignia on the head, hands, or boots, Survivor Insignia on the remaining slots, Vitae runes. * Not as important as the hero will be holding the ashes most of the time, but a 40/40 Restoration set is advised. This would enable the hero to recharge PwK faster. The Restorer BiP prof=N/Rt Soul=10+1+1 bloodm=8+1 res=12optionalof WardingLightBody and Soulof Lost SoulsWas KaolaiLifeof My Flesh/build Optional Elites * - Best for melee-oriented 2-man parties and extra protection. * - Energy-overkill for spellcasters if things aren't dying fast enough. (Allows players spam-fest capabilities.) * - Perfect for supporting and buffing spellcasters; Especially with Slaver's Exile Variant. (Allows players spam-fest capabilities.) :*'Note': If you aren't using BiP then remove the blood magic attribute points and add them into Soul Reaping. Equipment * Survivor Insignia, Vigor/Vitae runes * Not as important as the hero will be holding the ashes most of the time, but a 40/40 Restoration set is advised. This would enable the hero to recharge PwK faster. ''The Healer WoH prof=N/Mo Soul=8+1+1 heal=12 prot=10of HealingPartySorrowHexof Lost Soulsof AbsorptionSpiritAegis/build * 'Dwayna's Sorrow can be replaced by:' ** - ''For more direct healing. ** - For anti-pressure. ** - For knockdown protection. Equipment * Survivor Insignia, Vigor/Vitae runes * 40/40 Healing set Usage * Put these heroes on guard mode. ** Call a target so all necros lock onto it. ** Sit back and enjoy the show. Counters * Standard Anti-Caster counters. :*Interrupts :*Mesmer hexes :*Massive Hex Removal. :*Corpse consumption. :*Energy denial ::*Although energy denial is not as damaging with this build, as long as things are dying. ::*If energy persists to be a problem, consider bringing Blood is Power and/or Blood Ritual. * Spirit removal will hinder Mend Body and Soul and Spirit Light.